SWAP
by issacaballerog94
Summary: Uno es llamado como el tigre de rusia, el otro es el cerebro de una escuadrón que cazan titanes ¿que pasaría si estos dos seres TAN opuestos fueran intercambiados por algún evento desafortunado?


**Hola a todos, espero que esten super bien! yo soy isabella y estoy contenta porque este es mi primer fanfic que publico de mis dos animes que me encatan espero que les guste mucho de esta alocada historia tipica.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y universos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

 **NOTAS (para entender mejor)**

Bueno como estos es la típica historia de cambios de cuerpos les iré aclarando algunos formatos para que los disfruten.

El texto está escrito como un guion de teatro es decir:

tipo: (acción) diálogo "pensamiento" (acción, en algunos casos)

lo es así porque se me hizo una forma más sencilla, por el momento

el nombre del personaje que está en paréntesis representa el físico por ejemplo

tipo 1(tipo 2): diálogo

Capítulo 1. de la pista a los muros

(yuri y armin cambian de cuerpos y de mundo por un accidente que cometen ellos mismos y comienza la serie de confusiones y locuras)

Era un día normal de verano en san Petersburgo, el día soleado con algunas nubes y el viento fresco, es un dia perfecto para un turista que quiera visitar ese frío país. desde un departamento sale el joven yuri plitsesky quien se dirige a la pista de hielo, era la temporada baja por lo que solamente iba a practicar y a mejorar sus maniobras antes de las competencias. Ya que se alistó y se puso los patines después de un buen calentamiento en los vestidores yakov llega con muy mal humor

yakov: YURI! llegas tarde!

yuri: claro que no, llegué justo a tiempo

yakov: 10 minutos después de la hora no es llegar a tiempo, y por eso te daré una sanción, quítate los patines y haz 50 sentadillas como sanción

yuri: AAAH?! pero si me los acabo de poner!

yakov: pues ahora te me los quitas, no me importa! (le dice mientras le chasquea los dedos)

yuri: tsk! esta bien! "me choca que me chasqueen los dedos"

Yuri, regañado, se los quita y se va a cumplir su sanción cerca de la pista. Mientras hacía sus sentadillas, que no era difícil para él, veía a distancia a los enamorados yuuri y viktor que ya estaban en la pista calentándose para luego hacer sus propias rutinas ya que los dos a pesar de ser pareja, iban competir este año y a yuri lo motivaba mucho para evitar que uno de los dos o el egocéntrico canadiense JJ o cualquier patinador le quiten su segundo oro consecutivo, era su año y está propuesto a darlo todo y nada le puede puede salir mal o eso cree él. Ya que termina su sanción llega Mila alegre con su celular en la mano

mila: ¿llegaste 10 minutos tarde verdad?

yuri: que te importa bruja metiche

mila: solo preguntaba, últimamente yakov se ha puesto más estricto con la puntualidad

yuri: ¿tu no deberias de estar practicando?

mila: estoy en mi hora de descanso, ahorita estoy entretenida con estos quizzes de buzzfeed

yuri: ¿buzzfeed? esa pagina de articulos tontos?

mila: no son tontos, hay publicaciones muy interesantes y divertidos, ven hagamos un quiz juntos ya he hecho muchas muy buenas, no quieres saber que personaje de friends eres, o que con cual casa de hogwarts deberías estar o esta de la serie nueva que se llama _voltron_

yuri: ¡déjame en paz!

mila: o que tal si te dejan adivinar tu sabor de helado favorito según tu gustos musicales, a mi le atinaron que me gusta la de fresa, de seguro fue porque escogí la canción de las spice girl como favorito de los 90

yuri: eso es lo mas estupido que he escuchado en toda mi vida!

mila: ay que amargado, eres el único de tu generación que dice eso… (ve su celular para ver más quizzes) oh, que tal este…"¿quién eras en tu vida pasada?" esa suena muy interesante

yuri: no lo quiero hacer, de seguro dirá algo como el rey de escocia o un cavernícola

mila: mmm ¿estás seguro~? (lo dice con una mirada media retadora)

yuri: (duda por un momento)..esta bien hagamos esa mientras me pongo los patines

mila: ¡YEY! (los dos se sientan en las bancas y yuri se pone sus patines otra vez) veamos, escoge una golosina: palomitas, papas, caramelos o chocolate?

yuri: ¡¿qué pregunta es esa?! ¡¿que tiene que ver con mi vida pasada?!

mila: ¡tu solo escoge!

yuri: tsk (piensa por un momento)...las papas

mila: ¡muy bien!

 **-10 preguntas después-**

yuri: ya terminamos?

mila: ya esta era la última pregunta, vaya este quiz es el más largo de todos

yuri: que perdida de tiempo

mila: ¡mira ya se cargó tu resultado! ¡vaya! eras un soldado, eso explica muchas cosas

yuri: ¿que cosas?

mila: tu sabes que cosas, como por ejemplo, que CIERTA persona de un pais no muy conocido te diga que tienes unos ojos de soldado (le giña el ojo mirándolo picara )

yuri: que me diga eso otabek no tiene nada que ver, eso de seguro fue coincidencia…. para serte sincero me gusto la respuesta.

mila: ves que te gustó

En eso se meten yuuri y viktor a la plática del rubio y la pelirroja

yuuri: ¡hola! ¿que hacen?

mila: estábamos haciendo quizzes de buzzfeed mientras que yuri estaba castigado

viktor: oh! adoro esta pagina, siempre publican cosas muy interesantes hasta recetas de cocina que de verdad son deliciosas y sencillas!

mila: ¿haz hecho uno?

viktor: ….¡no todavía! pero algun dia lo haré y los invito

En eso llega yakov que se molesto al ver a sus patinadores descansando

yakov: ¡oigan, no deberían de estar en los celulares!

yuuri: (se pone algo nervioso, la presencia de yakov para el era todavía algo intimidante) yakov, e-estábamos descansando

yakov: no se los decía a ustedes yuuri, se los decía a ellos! (apunta a mila y a yuri)

yuri: ya acabe mi sanción! ahora si no me molestan mas, ire a la pista!

Mila: yo ya practique un poco mi rutina

yakov: "grrr esos jóvenes y sus excusas" (los mira como queriendolos regañar y se da un suspiro y su mirada ahora se dirige hacia el pentacampeón peli plateado) viktor, me dijeron que querías decirme algo de tu rutina libre ¿cierto?

viktor: ¡sí!, veraz es que se me ocurre es hacer un quinto cuádruple

yuri, intencionalmente se acercó a la conversación, él siempre le dio de entretener a las conversaciones de viktor con el entrenador para que así luego toda la información lo use como una forma de molestarlo, para el es muy divertido pero para otros es muy imprudente...salvo para el equipo de patinadores de rusia y katsuki que ya estaban acostumbrados a su carácter.

yuri: AAH!? un quinto cuádruple? ¿qué te pasa anciano, acaso ya no se te ocurre algo mejor

viktor: que tratas de decir?

yuri: digo, que eso lo puedo hacer mas rapido

yuuri: (se acerca con yurio e intenta de evitar la discusión entre los rusos) yuri… no deberi...

yuri:(lo interrumpe) ¡no te metas cerdo!

yakov: A VER! 3 cosas 1: deja de ser entrometido, 2: todavia no estas preparado para ese salto y 3: vuelves a decir cerdo al cerdo y la sancion sera el triple

yuuri: gracias yakov...creo (ofendido)

yuri: ¡¿como que no estoy preparado?!

viktor: pues si, el quinto cuádruple es algo más avanzado, se que es arriesgado pero es algo que he estado practicando por mucho tiempo incluso antes de conocer a mi adorado, lindo, tierno, rechoncho, sensual, suculento, guapo.. (yuuri lo para dando unas palmaditas en la espalda ya que el se habia salido del contexto)...yuuri

yuri: ah si?, HA! ¡a que esos AÑOS de practica yo lo puedo hacer en unos minutos! ¡observen!

yuri va hacia el otro extremo de la pista para agarrar velocidad y así hacer ese famoso salto para hacer ver todos que él puede, para ser más resumida quiso jugar al vergas en esa ocasión (N/A: perdón por la palabrota), no es que sea un retador sino que quiere superar al anciano por todo y siempre lo ha hecho desde que era junior. Así yuri da unas vueltas para tener el ritmo y los demás lo miran si de verdad lo lograra,

yuuri: yo pensé que había cambiado tras ganar el oro…

viktor: tranquilo yuuri, así es el siempre trata de superarme en todo

mila: pero sí superó tu récord en su rutina corta

viktor: sí, pero no es suficiente y más que sabe de mi regreso

yakov: ese chico no dejará de ser un adelantado para su edad

Atrás de ellos llega georgi que estaba buscando por todo el lugar y se acerca con mila

georgi: oye mila, ¿no haz visto mi chamarra? lo tenía amarrado a mi cintura pero parece que se cayó en alguna parte

mila: mmmm no lo se, ¿no lo dejaste en las bancas?

georgi: mmm iré, y ¿ustedes que ven?

mila: a yuri, que quiere hacer el quinto cuádruple

georgi: ¿lo hace por joder a viktor verdad?

mila: exacto

georgi: (suspira) vaya ese niño (observa que la pista hay un bulto oscuro, era su chamarra) ah ahi está mi chamarra!

yakov: momento no me habia fijado de eso ¡¿por que lo dejaste ahi?!

georgi: pues se me cayó al entrenar

En ese momento yuri se pone a patinar para atras para hacer ese salto hasta y justo en ese momento un grito lo distrae

mila: ¡YURIO CUIDADO CON LA CHAMARRA DE GEORGI!

yuri: HA?! (intenta de voltearse molesto por la interrupción pero el patín desliza en la chamarra haciéndolo caer boca arriba y dándole un duro golpe en la cabeza hasta dejarlo muy inconsciente y lo último que escucha son los gritos de yuuri, viktor y los demás de la pista)

Yuuri: YURI!

Todo lo ve oscuro, su cuerpo no lo sentía, era como si el piso congelado le quitará todas sus fuerzas, intenta abrir sus ojos poco a poco y nota algo extraño en su alrededor empezando por la aroma, era como a madera y polvo, se encontraba en una cama algo dura y la única luz que había en esa habitación amueblado de madera era la luz del día atardeciendo

yuri: "...¿dónde estoy?" (se pregunta extrañado) "viejo?"… cerdo?….bruja?… maléfica?" [N/A: se refiere a georgi] (se talla los ojos con la mano y nota algo diferente en el) "¿y mi fleco?" (se toca un poco el cabello) "¿quién fue el chistoso que me lo corto? "

Mira a su alrededor del pequeño cuarto y observa un espejo que estaba colgado a la pared, se acerca ahí para mirarse y lo que encuentra ahí es un gran shock; su cabello era igual de rubio pero un poco más corto al igual que su fleco que lo tenia recto, sus cejas eran gruesas, ¿desde cuando se le habían crecido? y sus ojos, sus ojos de soldado que tanto decía su mejor amigo otabek no estaban y son reemplazados por unos ojos grandes y azules. Ese no era su cuerpo, sino de otra persona.

No sabe cómo llegó hasta ahí, en ese lugar amaderado y en ese cuerpo; corre hacia la ventana y encuentra otra sorpresa, una ciudad que no era San petersburgo, parecía mucho a suiza o algún país bajo por la arquitectura de las casas y edificios ¿tan grave fue el golpe que se dio para que se lo llevaran al lugar donde reside el elegante y sensual patinador Christophe Giacometti y que le hicieran análisis? se preguntaba eso más otras que de seguro no había respuesta rápida, mira más allá de la ciudad y nota algo más extraño, un muro, así es, un muro gigante que rodea toda la ciudad. Definitivamente no estaba en San petersburgo.

yuri(¿?): "wow, esos suizos si que aman la seguridad...espera no! yurashka reacciona(se da una ligera cachetada), ¡no estas en tu cuerpo sino la de uno con facciones poco infantil! de seguro es un sueño. si si, tengo que despertar, me pellizcaré y haré ese quinto cuádruple para darle la cara al viejo y a su cerdo!"

Justo cuando yuri intenta de pellizcarse, oye que la puerta se abre y el se queda quieto. En el cuarto entran tres personas muy desconocidas para el tigre de Rusia, uno era un chico moreno con ojos muy expresivos de color verdes esmeralda, una chica con rasgos similares al katsudon y otra mujer de pelo castaño sujeto con una cola y puestos una especie de gafas. Los tres llevaban puesto a lo que parece ser unos uniformes por el logotipos de unas alas que tenían en sus chaquetas de color marrón solo lo que los diferencia de ellos es que la chica con rasgos del katsudon tenía una bufanda roja, esa chica al menos tenía estilo según el rubio. El chico moreno reacciona hacia yuri muy aliviado.

x:oh! por fin despertaste!, nos tenias preocupados a todos hasta Levi se asustó, es extraño que el se asuste por alguien, ¿como estas?

yuri(¿?)i: haa?...¿qué dices y quien eres?

eren: ¿eh? soy yo eren, parece que ese golpe te dio muy duro, se escuchó desde la sala desde el establo

yuri(¿?): ¿establo?...¿de que hablas? si yo estaba por hacer un quinto cuádruple para mostrar al anciano que…

eren: ¿quinto que? no, te caiste del librero de la comandante Hanji(apunta a la mujer de los gogles)

hanji: si, se me olvidó decirte que no usaras ese pequeño banco para subirte resulta que tenia una pata más corta que las otra y de seguro por eso te caiste

eren: yo tampoco lo sabía, yo estuve ahí contigo, casi me echan la culpa como siempre, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás diciendo armin

yuri(armin): ¿Armin?...no me llamo armin "armin, qué nombre tan tonto"

eren: claro que si, así te decimos todos o espera, no tendrás amnesia?

yuri(armin): ¡¿amnesia?! ¿me ves estúpido? soy yuri plisetsky!

eren: armin ¿de que estas hablando?, relájate

yuri(armin): ¡no!...momento...esa es mi voz?(hasta ese momento notó que su voz era un poco más…. agudo, como el de una chica….bueno no tan de niña) ¿¡ESA ES MI VOZ!?

todos: si…

eren: siempre lo haz tenido así

Yuri(armin): ¡¿HAAAAAA?! (se exalta aún más)

En eso mikasa, la chica de rasgos de katsudon para nuestro tigre, se acerca con Eren quien se estaba empezandoa preocupando por la condición de su amigo

mikasa: eren, yo creo que lo mejor es dejarlo otro rato más para que se recupere mejor

hanji: si, tiene razón lo que dice tu compañera eren, (se dirigen a yuri, que para ellos es el tal armin) cuando te sientas mejor, puedes ir al comedor, estaremos todos abajo ok

yuri (armin) solamente asintió y lo dejan solo otra vez, se sienta en la cama con la mirada perdida, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿quiénes eran esas personas?, ¿qué significaban esos uniformes?, ¿por qué suiza tiene un muro?, ¿dónde está ese amigo pervertido de viktor para que le explique? y lo más importante, ¿donde hay una televisión? por lo minimo saber en dónde está. Seguía con esas preguntas e intenta volver a dormir con la esperanza de despertarse en San Petersburgo con sus seres queridos, de preferencia de su abuelo, su gato puma tiger scorpion alias Potya y porqué no, de Otabek, que en estos momentos está en kazajistán, se siente aún más lejos de ellos

yuri(armin): ¡fuck!, si salgo de este cuarto tal vez lo sepa, será mejor que me cambie y trate de buscar a christophe lo más pronto posible

(se dirige al pequeño armario del cuarto y solo encuentra el uniforme que vio hace rato, dos camisas, un pantalón negro y un suéter azul) este "armin" necesita ir de compras mmmm….usaré el uniforme.

Volvemos con la oscuridad, sentía un gran frío en su cuerpo sentía como de ese piso tan duro como piedra se torna en un comodo colchon ligero cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta delgada. Armin, el cerebro emprendedor de la legión de reconocimiento estaba hace unos momentos en el cuarto de estudio de la comandante hanji junto con su mejor amigo eren checando algunas cosas de sus pasadas misiones y datos sobre la habilidad de su amigo que se podía convertirse en un titán, todo era tranquilo hasta que quiso buscar un libro que estaba en la parte más alta del librero que se encontraba ahí y justo cuando lo alcanzó se cae y pierde la conciencia golpeándose la cabeza muy fuerte y eren se alarma y grita su nombre. Ese último recuerdo fue interrumpido por algunos murmullos desconocidos en su alrededor abre los ojos y la luz blanca lo encandila sorpresivamente. Su vista le va aclarando poco a poco y ve que hay muchas personas a su alrededor. Personas que según Armin no eran los que conoce.

Yuuri: ah yuri! Por fin reaccionas nos tenias preocupados (abraza al chico casi llorando)

armin(yuri): eeh?...¿qué? ¿en donde estoy?

viktor: estas en la enfermería, te caiste muy feo en la pista de hielo

georgi: LO SIENTO YURI, FUE MI CULPA! (se lamentaba gritando, el ruso pelinegro que se encontraba afuera del cuarto junot con el entrenador)

yakov: ¡SILENCIO GEORGI!

armin (yuri): ¿pista de hielo? eso… ¿existe?...¿en trost?

yuuri: ¿en donde? yuri, ¿que ocurre? ¿por qué preguntas esas cosas?

armin(yuri): ...¿quien es yuri? "¿yuri, por qué me llaman así? ¿quienes son ellos? ¿porque veo todo blanco y limpio? ¿he muerto?... No puede ser, no debo de haber muerto, tengo muchas dudas… más que las que eren tiene"

yuuri lo mira muy preocupado por la pregunta que hizo y con la expresión de perturbación que se cargaba el chico por los pensamientos que se traía, en eso llega un enfermero

enfermero: a ver, denme espacio por favor deja checo (se pone a checar su vista, le preguntas algunas cosas y el rubio lo responde correctamente) mmm, el golpe no le hizo nada grave gracias a dios, con unos anti inflamatorios para la cabeza se pondrá mejor

yuuri: seguro enfermero? lo veo muy desorientado, como si tuviera amnesia.

enfermero: mmm debe ser que aun siente el golpe en la cabeza ya saben, como una especie de vértigo o que esté delirando, por ahora el chico tiene que ir a reposar en su casa, con su permiso (se va)

viktor: gracias enfermero, (su mirada dirige a los dos yuris...o bueno segun el)vamos, yo te llevo yurio, tu abuelo debe estar muy preocupado

armin(yurio): ¿mi abuelo? "¿acaso está vivo? no es posible, si perdi contacto desde que cayó el muro maria, acaso sobrevivió?"

viktor: si, lo llamé para contar sobre tu caída, está en tu departamento esperándote, vamos yuuri

yuuri: si viktor

La pareja se llevan a armin (yuri) como si su hijo se tratase, se despiden del entrenador y sus compañeros mientras que a la vez le daban ánimos al chico para que se recuperara según ellos, georgi aun seguía pidiendo disculpas hacia el rubia y este se asustó pero mila trato de apartarlo y calmarlo. Los 3 salen de la pista y se dirigen al estacionamiento armin(yuri) siente una sensación extraña en su entorno, miraba todo su entorno frio, con muchos vehículos que él no conoce ya que en su mundo no existe. Llegan al carro de viktor y armin se quedó mirando como si fuera algo de otro mundo

yuuri: yuri vamos no te quedes ahí parado

armin(yuri): ¿que es eso?

yuuri: es el carro de viktor, sube

armin(yuri): ¿carro?

yuuri: si, ven yo te subo de seguro no tienes energias

Armin(yuri): (miente) eeem talvez "que estoy diciendo, me veran mas raro si sigo haciendo esas preguntas si de por si me ven preocupados"

Y asi viktor pone en marcha a su carro para ir a la casa del rubio. Mientras en el trayecto la pareja hablaban de otros asuntos mientras que Armin veía por la ventana y contemplaba con curiosidad y asombro todo lo que pasaba en el camino. La ciudad brillaba como el oro puro por sus detalles, los edificios no eran como los techos de tejado y a lo lejos se veía como templos por su tamaño acompañado de un bello atardecer de verano.

viktor: (mira que (yuri) estaba asombrado por la vista) hoy si que hizo un bello dia en san petersburgo no es así yurio?

armin(yuri): (voltea hacia el peli plateado y asiente) "con que san petersburgo, "wow, debo de estar soñando, esta ciudad me da aire de la muralla sina ya que no se ve muy campestre que los otros distritos, me gustaría preguntar a estos chicos en que parte de la muralla se ubica aqui pero con la forma que me miraron en la enfermería no creo que me respondan claro, lo suerte es que no veo que tengan malas intenciones o eso creen aparentar y otra cosa y ademas, parecen que se llevan muy bien (en eso viktor le da un peuqeño beso en la mano de su prometido y este se sonroja) demasiado bien (armin se acomoda su cabello ya que su fleco actual es muy largo) ¿por que mi fleco lo siento mas largo"

Viktor: ¡llegamos!

El vehiculo se detiene enfrente de los departamentos, yuuri le abre la puerta al chico ya que tenia seguro de niño por alguna extraña razon y lo llevan juntos a la entrada, ahi sale Nikolai, el abuelo de yuri.

nikolai: Yuratchka! (abraza a "su nieto") como fue que te caíste, no te paso nada?

viktor: el enfermero le dijo que el golpe fue muy fuerte pero que con antiflamatorios y un buen reposo lo calmara

nikolai: (suspira) gracias a dios, me tenia muy preocupado, se que le encanta este deporte pero no llegue a esperar que le sucediera algo asi y gracias a ustedes por traerlo

yuuri: no fue nada señor (hace una leve reverencia la que armin lo miro con curiosidad) bien yuri, es hora que te dejemos, necesitas descansar si quieres volver a entrenar a a pista

armin(yuri): aam si, lo haré

Y asi la pareja se despiden del señor y de su nieto. Los dos van hacia el departamento sin decir ni una palabra; durante el camino habia un espejo grande por el pasillo y ahi, Armin se vio a si mismo su aspecto: cuerpo delgado y delicado, tez muy blanca como la nieve, cabello rubio como el suyo pero un poco más largo y ojos color verde, era como si eren tuviera un hijo con krista/historia que dios guarde pase eso porque que seria de mikasa si sucede eso pero es imposible.

El abuelo lo llamó diciendo que ya habían llegado a su puerta al entrar, el viejo le pide a armin que fuera a dejar sus cosas para que cenara, el rubio le obedece y busca el cuarto puerta por puerta cosa que a Nikolai l vio extrañado pero luego pensó que es por la cabeza que lo tiene desubicado. Por fin Armin encuentra el cuarto de yuri que lo dejó todo desordenado, ropa tirada, la cama destendida, una mesa con muchas cosas y encima de la cama destendida reposaba un gato ragdoll.

Armin(yuri): vaya, si el comandante Levi viera esta habitacion se arrancaría los pelos

Armin observa mas al habitacion y se acerca a la ventana, como estaba en el 5to piso era suficiente para contemplar esa ciudad, el sol ya se habia ocultado pero aun habia luz, pudo ver con claridad que a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de una cosa que lo dejo sorprendido:

Armin estaba afuera de los muros.

CONTINUARA


End file.
